


当焉栩嘉看到了白月光教授的论坛

by wcbsb



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcbsb/pseuds/wcbsb
Summary: 吃醋小狼狗在线彩虹屁
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Kudos: 3





	当焉栩嘉看到了白月光教授的论坛

“哥哥，放松”焉栩嘉轻吻赵磊的耳朵，厮摸赵磊的鬓角，转移赵磊的注意力。  
“你别叫我哥哥～嗯～”赵磊太敏感了，一碰就软成一摊水。  
焉栩嘉突然来了坏心思“那，教授，赵教授，你放松，乖～”  
赵磊此刻想把自己身上的这个人踹下去，但是实在没有力气，刚刚抬腿就被焉栩嘉扣住脚腕按在了床上，“教授，等不及了吗？等一下哦～不然会受伤的。”说着焉栩嘉加快了手上的动作，赵磊本就白，此刻被焉栩嘉逗得浑身染上了粉色。  
“好想在教授的鼻梁上滑滑梯哦～这是我的”焉栩嘉边说边亲吻着赵磊的鼻梁。  
“好想在教授的眼睫毛上荡秋千哦～这也是我的”焉栩嘉吻上了赵磊的眼睛。  
“好想在教授的锁骨里游泳哦！这个地方也是我的”焉栩嘉低头轻咬住赵磊的锁骨，一个一个红印在赵磊的胸前出现，“嘉嘉，痒～”焉栩嘉像小狗一样在赵磊的锁骨上又亲又啃头发散落在赵磊的脖颈处，手上的动作也没有停，三根手指在赵磊体内进出。此刻赵磊真的快疯了，听着焉栩嘉不知道从哪里看到的彩虹屁，忍受着焉栩嘉的挑逗，真的是精神肉体双重打击，“教授要是生在古代可以让边疆停战300年呢！”“焉栩嘉！”赵磊真的忍无可忍自认为很有气势的吼了一句，但是此刻在焉栩嘉眼里更像是一只被调戏炸毛的小奶猫，嗷呜了一声，更何况床上的赵磊此刻已经软到任人摆布了，这句话听了更像是调情，“教授，我好喜欢你哦！”说着焉栩嘉提枪上阵了。  
“嗯～”一瞬间的肿胀感让赵磊有些失神，焉栩嘉也忍住了想要按住赵磊的腰狠狠冲撞的心，等着他哥适应一下，“教授知道自己现在有多诱人吗？”“你，滚”赵磊说着抬腿要踹焉栩嘉，但是实在没力气，揣在焉栩嘉腿上时更想是在蹭焉栩嘉，“教授这么主动吗？我还怕你疼呢！”说着扣住了赵磊的腰重重的撞了起来，“你，混 ！蛋！”赵磊被顶撞的说不出一句完整的话，“唔～”焉栩嘉堵住了赵磊的嘴，吞下了赵磊未说完的话，直到赵磊唔唔不停才放过他，看到了赵磊失神但又染上情欲的眼，像是装满了破碎的星星亮晶晶的“教授，别人知道你接吻不会换气吗？”“不，要，叫，我，教授”赵磊认命的抬起手捂住眼，不去直视焉栩嘉，太羞耻了，做着这样的事还被叫着教授，“怎-么-了，教-授，这-样-不-好-吗？”焉栩嘉每说出一个字就顶一下赵磊的敏感点，“唔～”赵磊脑内闪过一道白光射在了焉栩嘉的小腹上，白浊顺着焉栩嘉的小腹又滑落在了两人的结合处，高潮让赵磊一瞬间紧缩后穴，突如其来的紧致差点让焉栩嘉缴枪投降，看着身下人短暂的短路焉栩嘉没等到赵磊缓过来就开始了冲撞，“宝贝儿，你好了，我还没好呢！”  
赵磊也不知道自己被折腾了多久，只记得，自己焉焉哥哥老公什么的叫了一遍，但是焉栩嘉还是不眠不休，好像迷糊之间焉栩嘉把自己摆成各种姿势，在自己背上留下一个又一个炽热的吻，吻在自己的脖颈，吻在自己的蝴蝶骨，吻在自己的耳后，用低沉的声音在自己耳边诉说着对自己的爱意，“唔～”终于焉栩嘉从背后把赵磊圈进怀里，一股股的浊液射入。赵磊摊在床上四肢酸软，连手指尖都不想动，双腿也合不拢了，浊液一片，倒是焉栩嘉还神清气爽的抱起摊在床上的人走入了浴室，做完了最后的善后工作，等焉栩嘉收拾好一切上床之后，睡得迷迷糊糊的赵磊感受到了熟悉的气息，在焉栩嘉怀里找了一个舒服的位置呼呼睡去，焉栩嘉一瞬间被这个动作取悦到，拿出手机，在今天白月光上课吗？这个论坛里评论到  
310L 你嘉哥不是你家鸽  
就算你们再怎么花痴，你们教授也还是要向我求饶，然后在我怀里睡觉！


End file.
